Marvelous Shinobi
by mentalist777
Summary: What if instead of going back to their world after Road to Ninja Naruto and Sakura wound up in a world a bit more... Marvelous? Well this is the story! Please read and Review NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR NARUTO THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE ROAD TO NINJA MOVIE WHERE THEY GET PULLED INTO THE MARVEL UNIVERSE.**

Chapter 1

 **New York City**

 **Central Park**

People walked in the park enjoying a beautiful day. Then an explosion of energy that turned into a sphere covering a large section of the park.

Of course it didn't take long for the heroes and S.H.E.A.L.D. to show up.

"So what is this Kang coming for the 50% off Christmas sale or Galactus for the all you can eat buffet down the street?"

On the ground Nick fury rolled his eyes.

"Took you long enough to show up Web head." Spiderman hung on a light pole near Nick Fury, Captain America, Iron man and Daredevil. Nick Fury pointed at the strange glowing sphere.

"This… Thing appeared 3 hours ago and it hasn't done anything since it appeared. We brought some of the best minds we could get to find out what it is."

"And?" Spiderman asked. This thing wasn't setting his spider sense off so it couldn't be that dangerous right?

"Nothing so far Spidey all we've got so far is that there are some trans dimensional energies involved." Iron man said in his robotic like voice. Spiderman leaned over and whispered to Daredevil.

"Are your Radar senses picking anything up?" Daredevil shook his head.

"I was able to touch it and it's like the inside is big enough to fit the entire city in."

"So it's bigger on the inside?"

"I get that reference." Cap said.

"Are you three done whispering like a pair of school girls? If your not gonna help then leave." Spiderman rubbed his head.

"Well Spidey sense isn't picking anything up so it's not dangerous. And since you have everything under control here I'm going to go home and eat a delicious ham and cheese sandwich."

Then the sphere began to glow brighter and as they were blinded by the light the only voice heard was Spiderman.

"Oh come on! I shouldn't have opened my big mouth!"

Then the light faded soon everyone were getting their sight back, except Daredevil who was, well, already blind and had been unaffected by the light.

With the light gone everyone then heard a girl's voice.

"Huh? This isn't the village?"

"Who are those costumed weirdo's?" a boy said.

It was two teenagers. The girl had pink hair and a red vest with black shorts with a medical apron over that and a large bag attached to her back.

The blond boy was wearing an Orange jumpsuit with black lines on the jacket with a black headband.

"Who's the weirdo's in pink and orange?" Spiderman said.

Both looked to be in their mid to late teens. Captain America was currently thinking of the situation and how to approach them when Maria Hill, who had been standing nearby with some researchers, yelled to her men.

"Restrain them!"

That's when everything turned chaotic.

The blond didn't waste a moment as he made a cross sign with his fingers.

 **"** **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

A large cloud of smoke erupted with many clones of the blond running out. Captain American slung his shield from his back and successfully blocked one of the clones punches. Counter attacking he found that it burst in to smoke after he hit it.

"I've got the girl." Iron man said flying towards the pink haired girl.

"Hey we don't want to figh-" was the last thing he got out before the girl turned around and punched him. Hard. He went flying back and crashed into one of the armored trucks.

"Tony!" Spiderman yelled as he ran to one of his fellow Avengers. His armor was dented where the girl's fist had hit him.

"Ugh, haven't been hit that hard since the last time I saw the Hulk."

Spiderman looked back at the two kids who looked like they could have been one of his students at Midtown high.

Great, teens with attitude and superpowers. And here he thought today would be a good day.

Sakura looked at where the strange metal man she had punched had landed, then she turned her head to Naruto. He was still creating clones but these strange people were fighting back now and some of them seemed as powerful as Lady Tsunadae.

Where were they? Last thing she remembered they had left Naruto's counterpart self and parents. They should have been sent back to THEIR world. That's when she realized that this wasn't the world they had come from this was a different one.

No one on her world had weapons this advanced.

No Shinobi dress in such elaborate costumes.

Except for Gai and Lee.

Then she saw that Naruto looked sleepy then he fell over unconscious. Then she felt a strange presence in her mind. Assuming it to be Genjutsu she tried to dispel it. But this only slowed it down.

 _'_ _Rest now child'_ she heard.

 _'_ _Who are you'_ she managed to think back despite her exhaustion.

 _'_ _My name is Charles Xavier and I mean you no harm.'_

And that was the last she heard before sleep swallowed her.

 **If you haven't guessed I do not like Maria Hill so you can expect her to be bashed in this story. This does not take place in any particular time line so you will see things that may be a bit out of order here and there. Pairing will be NaruSaku and I plan on some Naruto characters appearing later on. Also I know Road to Ninja was basically an illusion world but in this it was an actual alternate reality. Let me know what you think review please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics or Naruto they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto was the first to wake up.

He noticed that his hands were held in a pair of metal handcuffs that covered his hands preventing him from using hand signs. Whatever the handcuffs were made out of they were stronger than his chakra enhanced strength.

He saw that Sakura was in a cell across from him and could see that she was unconscious with the same metal handcuffs that he had on.

At least their captors had put them on comfortable beds.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura, wake up! SAAAAKUUUURAAA!"

Well that didn't work as she was still asleep

As Naruto had no way of getting out that he could think of he decided to wait until Sakura woke up.

 **Elsewhere on the Helicarrier**

"Ok everyone I want to know what those two kids are and where they came from and how they got here!" Nick Fury said to the assembled group.

"Stark! You better get on this too" Fury said to a man who was leaning over a red and gold armor

"Sure thing Fury just as soon as I get this Fist imprint off my armor, don't worry it'll buff out" then he turned back to his armor and mumbled under his breath "I hope"

"I still want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attacked just two kids right after they showed up" Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America said.

"You saw what they could do Rogers we need to contain them!" Maria Hill said

"But they haven't done anything wrong you attacked them first" Cap said

"And yet they one of them had the power to multiply himself and the other one sent Stark flying. We don't know what else their capable of doing and that makes them a threat and it is S.H.I.E.L.D.s job to neutralize such threats"

"Even when they were acting in self defense!?"

"Enough!" Fury said

"Hill, you should not have jumped the gun and sent that order without my consent."

Then he turned to Cap.

"We haven't decided what to do with them yet, so don't start with your whole good and evil speeches yet, we've wiretapped their cells and we'll listen in on their conversation when they both wake up"

"The girl appeared to have some kind of ability to push away my telepathic abilities although she only tried it once rather than continuously" said Prof X

"So she was able to keep you out of her head for a bit chuck?" Logan asked

"Yes, if she had been prepared she may have been able to prevent me from entering her mind completely and the boy seemed to have a second consciousness in his mind but I couldn't get a good grip on it but it didn't feel human or any other mind I've ever felt before" he said thoughtfully.

"Sir the girl is waking up" a nearby agent said.

 **Back in the holding cells**

Sakura opened her eyes in confusion. Where was she?

"Hey Sakura, your finally awake!" she sighed at the loud voice of her teammate

Looking around at her surroundings it didn't take a genius to realize that she was in some kind of prison cell with Naruto across from her.

"Hey Sakura, what made us pass out back there?" Naruto said

"It was someone named Charles Xavier he told me his name right before I went out he said he didn't want to hurt us"

"Then why did all those people back there attack us?" Naruto asked in a confused voice

"I'm not sure, maybe they confused us with someone else?"

Sakura began to think hard about what was going on. She was certain that they hadn't ended up back in their world, so where were they then, who were all those people, and what kind of mess had they gotten themselves into?

"Sakura can you try using your monster strength to break out?"

Sakura charged up her chakra and then pulled. If this had been a normal pair of handcuffs she world have effortlessly broken out, however these still held. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. This was a new world with things she probably couldn't hope to understand, did the leaf village even exist her, were their counterparts of people she knew here?

Her heart clenched. They had no clue how to get home, what if they could never get home, she would never she her parents, Ino, or Lady Tsunadae ever again.

At least she still had Naruto

Naruto, she thought

How was she going to tell Naruto that this wasn't their world? That the Hokage dream might be forever out of reach now.

She just had to spit it out right here and now

"Hey Naruto, about this world-"

"It's not ours"

Her head spun towards him

"How did you know?" he shrugged his shoulders

"I woke up about two hours ago and entered Sage Mode. The Nature energy of this world is completely different from ours"

Sakura mentally took that into account

"Also I could sense that were on a fling ship"

Sakura paused at that one

"How could a ship fly?"

"How am I supposed to know you're the smart one here?"

Sakura was trying to wrap her head around this whole thing, she got up and began to pace around. As she got close to the entrance of the cell she noticed how empty the hall was and all the cells…

"Naruto" she said with worry clear in her voice "The hall way has no guards and the other cells are empty with ours being so close this means that their…"

"Listening to us." Naruto finished. Sakura turned to him

"Have you been taking smart pills or something?" she asked

"No, but Pervy Sage was a spymaster and he taught me some things about the spy world and there techniques"

"And you didn't think to mention it, why?"

"Because we're in a different world and haven't said anything important"

 **Back with the heroes**

Nick Fury had a small smile

"Kids are good most people wouldn't have noticed that they were being listened too that fast"

Maria Hill stepped forward "Sir, we should separate and restrain them and have our men interrogate them"

"I don't think that'll be necessary Hill"

Steve Rogers stood up

"I've heard enough, I may not have understood everything but I know that those two are in a completely different world that seems strange to them and all they have is each other. I think it's time we stopped listening to them and just talk to them" he said

Nick Fury paused in thought, and then nodded his head.

"You want to talk with them then go ahead"

Captain America turned and went out the door with some of the heroes following behind

"I have a feeling things are about to get interesting"

 **I'm done with another one!**

 **For those of you that were wondering why Naruto and Sakura seemed weak in the first chapter you need to remember that at the end of Road to Ninja they had fought an evil Naruto and 9 tails and then an evil Naruto possessed by Madara/Obito/Tobi so I imagine that ANY ninja would be tired after that.**

 **As for Sakura fighting off Prof X's telepathy I kind of explained it above but I'll go into it more hers Prof X and Ino's telepathy are different. Ino's comes out as one blast while Xaviers is more like a constant stream so Sakura was used to blocking one mental blast rather than a continuous stream like Xaviers, but if she knows the difference she could probably block him.**

 **Alright time for Reviews!**

 **Mathew gemm: I'm not sure if I'm going to have them join any groups but they will interact with different heroes and groups**

 **312: Naruto and Sakura was exhausted from the battle at the end of RtN so they couldn't go at 100%. The other Naruto characters wont be appearing for a little bit but here is something for you to think about. If Naruto and Sakura got sent to the Marvel world from the RtN world, what happened to Madara/Obito?**

 **YaYa. : I hope this answered a lot of your questions and youll find out why Kurama didn't stop Xavier later**

 **LegendaryWriterS: I plan on the answer to the summon thing popping up next chapter and you'll see their reaction to some of the tech as well**

 **Thank you for reading and please review**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto and Sakura's heads turned towards their respective doors when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The first person in the group they saw was a man dressed in red, white and blue with a shield on his back. The next was someone in red and blue that was crawling on the ceiling. Next to him was a guy dressed in yellow and blue with an 'X' on his belt beside a bald man in a wheelchair and a man with blue fur in a similar uniform.

"Afternoon, my name is Steve Rogers. These are friends of mine Spiderman, Wolverine, Professor Xavier and Beast. I would like to apologize for what happened out there earlier and this is all a misunderstanding. If you like I believe that my friends here may be able to help you." The red, white and blue man said.

Naruto thought these guys looked pretty cool in their colorful clothes

Sakura was still untrusting of these people

"Why should we trust you, we don't even know anything about you?"

The man, Steve Rogers, scratched his chin for a moment.

"Fair enough" he said before reaching down to the keypad and typing in a quick series of numbers

The energy field over the entrance to Sakura's cell suddenly vanished as the man turned towards Naruto's cell and did the same thing. As the two teen ninja walked out into the hallway as Steve Rogers messed with Naruto's handcuffs until they came off, then turning and taking Sakura's off as well.

"Now perhaps you would be at least willing to give us the benefit of a doubt?" Steve said, only receiving shocked nods in return

 **Bridge of the Hellicarrier**

"Wow, Sakura! Look at all this cool stuff! And those buildings down there are taller than the Hokage tower!" Naruto said happily bouncing off the walls as he ran around to look at all the different things that caught his eye.

An amused Nick Fury watched the blonds excitement

Sakura just looked at the sight before her in awe as she kept thinking about this amazing craft, a flying ship? It was unheard of. But she could also see the amazing city below and thought about how they didn't have cities like these back home.

Then he eyes drifted to an agent's belt where a metal object was attached. It had a handle and she got the feeling that it was some kind of weapon but to her it looked like a useless lump of metal that wouldn't be very good in a fight.

Still, with the technology that she had seen so far in this world it could be more dangerous than an entire ninja pouch.

She turned her attention back to Naruto

"Naruto slow down! Your being rude" immediately Naruto stood at attention and sheepishly rubbed his head

"Sorry Sakura"

Sakura turned back to the man who had unlocked her handcuffs, by the way everyone acted around him he was probably the most respected person her, so maybe he was this worlds version to their Hokage?

"Um, Steve Rogers?" she said saying the man's full name, unsure of how to address people in this world.

"Yes?" he said in a respectful tone of voice

"Do you have any idea of how we may be able to go back to our world?"

"We have some of our best looking into it and one of them can talk to you about it later, but so far no"

Sakura tapped her head in thought

"Well, what about a Space-Time jutsu or seal?"

Steve looked as if he had no idea what she was talking about

"Jutsu? Seal?"

 _'_ _Right'_ Sakura thought _'They probably call it something different here'_

"It uses Chakra to perform powerful things, such as elemental manipulation"

"Chakra!" the eye patch wearing man said from where he was sitting.

"It's a combination of a person's mental, physical, spiritual and life energies" Sakura said

"Don't forget Nature Energy!" Naruto said trying to be helpful

"Is that like Chi? Should we call in Iron Fist?" Spiderman said

"How common is this 'Chakra' where you're from?" Steve asked ignoring Spiderman for the moment.

"Yeah , everyone has chakra but most don't have a lot and those that do need to learn to use it" Sakura said confused, wondering if Chakra use was rarer here, that would explain how they advanced in a different way but if they could find more chakra users then she believed they had a chance to get home.

"So this 'Chakra' energy allowed you to punch me into next week and blondy over there to explode into dozens of himself" said the man they had been introduced to earlier as Tony Stark

"I punched you?" Sakura said confused, the only person she remembered punching had been the metal man…

"You were the man in the armor!"

"Guilty as charged!" Tony said smugly, flashing her a thumbs up

"Listen" Steve said coming between the two to get the attention of Naruto and Sakura

"We don't have this 'Chakra here and we have no idea what jutsu and seals are" Steve said

"We do have alternative ways to possibly get you home" Beast said

Sakura opened her mouth to ask about what ways and how there could be no chakra her, which was so completely different from theirs. However she was interrupted by a yell from her best friend.

 **"** **SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

There was an explosion and smoke as many of the people pulled out the strange weapons and many of the people in the colorful clothes tensed instinctively

Only for almost everyone to go wide eyed and slack jawed at the sight of two human sized toads, one orange and the other a pale color, with the second one holding a bag of candy and tossing it inside it's mouth.

 **"** **Hey Naruto, long time no summon. How's it going, you made Sakura your girlfriend yet?"** the orange toad asked

"Don't say that Gamakichi! Sakura will kill me!"

 **"** **Wow, Gamakichi we sure are high up"** said the pale toad

 **"** **Gamatatsu, don't drool over the glass it looks expensive and pa will not be happy if he has to pay for it"**

 **"** **Okay big brother"**

"Giant talking frogs, that's a new one" said Tony Stark "And just when I thought there was nothing that could surprise me anymore"

 **"** **We're Toads human!"** Gamakichi said

"Tomato, Tomato" Tony said

"Let's just calm down" Steve said, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out on the Hellicarrier

"Naruto why and how did you bring these fr- er toads here?" Beast asked

"I summoned them" Naruto said as if that explained everything

"We can summon animal summons using a time space jutsu" Sakura said trying to explain this

"And the little guy over there makes frogs appear out of then air" Tony said

 **"** **Toads!"**

Tony ignored the out burst

"What do you make appear, miniature Elephants?" he asked Sakura

"No I summon Slugs" she said with pride in her voice

Tony just stared at her for a moment before walking away

"Yeah because they sound useful"

Sakura just turned to Steve with the usual expression people had after they first met Tony

"You get used to him" he said

"Don't think I want to" Sakura said making Steve chuckle

"Your not the only one who feels that way"

"So Naruto why did you summon your amphibious friends here?" Beast asked

Naruto did his typical grin that made Sakura somehow feel calmer in all this craziness

"well, when I went to Mount Myobokuzan for my Sage training I was taught about the summoning techniques some, so I thought that if anyone had an idea to help us Geezer Sage would" Naruto said

"Naruto you're a genius!" Sakura said as Naruto immediately brightened up

"Really!" he said

"Well your no Shikamaru but you have your moments" Sakura said playfully

She turned to Gamakichi, she didn't find him as gross now from back when she was a genin, a large part of that was probably because Tsunade had her sign the Slug Contract when she was 14. And slugs were _WAY_ grosser, and slimy than toads.

"Can you tell Fukasaku that we're stuck in a separate world and see if he has a way to bring us home?" she asked politely, knowing that this was Naruto's friend.

 **"** **Sure thing Sakura, anything for Naruto's girlfriend!"** however befor either could reply Gamakichi was gone in a poof of smoke

 **"** **Bye, bye!"** Gamatatsu said before disappearing like his brother before him

"Hey Sakura maybe you should ask the slugs to do the same thing and ask them to let grandma Tsunade know what's going on" Naruto said, red faced

"Sure" Sakura said

"Hold on, before you give my men in here a heart attack again with your summoning thing why don't you follow me to somewhere else to do that where you're not likely to have a bullet sent your way" said eye patch man, or Nick Fury to those who knew

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged before following after the man

"Ah, young love" Said Professor Xavier

"Yeah isn't it hard to look at"

"As pleasant as always Logan" Beast says

"I try"

However before Naruto and Sakura were out of ear shot they heard Naruto ask one final question

"So what's this gun thing I was hearing about?"

 **Chapter done!**

 **So as you can see they can still summon, now there is going to be a 'Summoning Realm' in this story, just to let you know. Now as for the next chapter I intend on them finally getting out of the Hellicarrier.**

 **Now for reviews**

 **Polaruspax: Dude, there is no reason to talk like that in a story it's disrespectful to other readers and there are other ways to tell me that you don't like/hate my story. I would never go onto another person's story and leave that kind of review, even if the review was a negative one it wouldn't be like that, and it says in characters that it is Naruto** ** _and_** **Sakura, which usually means NaruSaku, so if you don't like NaruSaku stories then don't read and another thing is that your opinion is yours and my opinions are mine, everyone is going to have things that they dislike and like and just because I like a pairing you do not does not mean that you should leave a horrible review like that.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Sorry on the long update but I was spending a lot of time on another story of mine called 'Scars' hopefully I'll be able to update this soon.**

 **Suzululu4moe: they couldn't make handsigns so they couldn't transform. Hope that answered your question.**

 **Kilau: Hope you liked this.**

 **Umbra./venator: Thanks!**

 **J3didestroyer: Thanks, I do the chapters as they come to me so I'm sorry if they appear short.**

 **YaYa. : Thanks! Obito/Tobi/Madara will be appearing later. And yes the cuffs were made to withstand superhumans.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

 **Sorry for the long update but got distracted with school stuff and then tried to get to a certain spot in two of my other stories, again I apologize for the delay of this Chapter. I was originally going to focus this chapter on Naruto and Sakura getting out of the Hellicarrier, but then I thought** ** _'I wonder what the Leaf Village and Ninja have been up to during the last 3 chapters?'_** **this is what I came up with.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Hidden Leaf Village, 24 hours after Naruto and Sakura disappeared.**

"How come no one noticed they were missing until now!?" Tsunade yelled.

"My Lady, Sakura's parents assumed she may have been given another mission and when they didn't show up to a meeting with their friends a few hours ago and they couldn't find them we decided to declare them missing" Shizune said to the angry blonde

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I'm here Lady Tsunade" everyone turned and looked at the white haired jounin as he came in through the door followed by Kiba, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka.

"Did you pick up their trail?" The Hokage asked, hoping that the answer would be positive, because if it was they could track them easier.

Kakashi nodded his head. "That's the strange thing, their scent ended at a park, more accurately at the swings, there are absolutely no signs of a fight at the location either."

"That means that there's a good chance that it's Madara and his teleportation jutsu" Shikaku said

"Yes, but even if that's the case teleportation is still a time-space jutsu so there should be a way to track it" Shikamaru said

"Those are excellent ideas, Shizune who's the Leafs current expert on time-space jutsu's?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

At this Shizune took on a look of trying to remember it, then her face showed recognition, and then her face was a combination of depressed and twitching.

"What is it Shizune?" Ino asked the question on everyone's minds

"You may not believe this but when I put it all together our current expert would have to be… Naruto"

There was silence

"Huh?" Shikamaru finally managed to get out

"Makes sense" Kakashi said, drawing all eyes on him

"How does that make sense, Naruto's an idiot" Kiba said dramatically waving his hands

"I'm aware of that but before Naruto, Lord Jiraiya was the expert on time-space jutsu and he taught Naruto almost everything he knew even if Naruto doesn't use it. Hence Naruto probably knows more on the subject than anyone here" Kakashi finished stating his reasons

"But there's still the problem of Naruto being missing so who's next on that list of experts?" Shikamaru said as Shizune shifted through paper work

"That would be… Kakashi!"

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled out in surprise

"Well he was trained by the 4th" a voice near the back said

"Shizune pull up every book and scroll we have on time-space jutsu we have and prepare them for Kakashi" Tsunade said before turning back to the jounin

"Look like you have some studying to do" she said

"YOSH! DO NOT WORRY KAKASHI, FOR I WILL BE THERE TO HELP YOU IN THIS TASK EVERY STEP OF THE WAY, RIGHT LEE?"

"YES GAI SENSEI"

Kakashi turned pale at the thought of spending hours alone with the two of them, he may not know where Naruto and Sakura were but he was going to kill them!

 _'_ _No'_ he thought to himself _'They could be in serious trouble right now they may be fighting for their very lives'_

 **NEW YORK CITY EARTH 616**

"WOW! The buildings look even taller from the ground!" Naruto said looking up at the buildings

They had finally been allowed outside, although Sakura claimed it was because Naruto was going nuts in the ship after so much time.

They had been teleported down to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe house that doubled as a clothing store. There they had changed out of their shinobi clothes into what the average person wore.

Sakura had changed into a black sleeveless shirt, black skirt and a red jacket. She still wore her ninja boots as they went well with the outfit and she had taken her head band off and blaced it in one of the jackets pockets, simply putting a blue bandanna on in it's place.

Naruto had switched to a black t shirt, dark blue pants with multiple pockets, a pair of all terrain shoes, an orange on black jacket with a hood and a satchel at his side. He had taken his head band off as well, but he simply left his head bare.

"The city has much to offer" said a voice to their right, there stood Steve Rogers who they had learned was known as Captain America by an agent named Coulsen, who had acted like it was a crime not to know who he was. Though the two young ninja had different reactions to the story, while they were both impressed Naruto thought it was cool how he was frozen for 70 years and lived, while Sakura with her Medical Ninjutsu, was trying to figure out how he could survive being frozen like that for a long period of time.

Another person who had come with them was this 'Spider-man guy' Naruto honestly didn't know much about what made him one of these super heroes but he did know that he could walk on walls, well guess what Naruto could too!

Another one of their Chaperones was the wild man they had been introduced to as 'Wolverine' and from what they heard he was a lot older than he looked, maybe even over 200 years old. They were also told that they would have a few agents watching them covertly.

All in all though the two young ninja were happy to just be out and walking again.

"So cap, where do you think we should take them first Central Park, The Statue of Liberty, A Museum?" Peter asked "Please let's just stay away from the Daily Bugle though; JJJ will be able to smell me coming"

Steve smiled at the younger man before looking at the two teens beside him. "I was actually thinking that we could just walk around the city and let these kids see what they want two." He couldn't help but grin seeing the wonder on the teen's faces as they looked at the buildings and people.

It was interesting to see how the two younger people reacted to the things they saw. Sakura dragged Naruto into almost every clothing store she saw where she looked at clothes for both of them. Naruto actually shed tears of joy when he saw a shelf full of Ramen at a store they stopped at to get lunch; they had Ramen in this world!

They stood in awe at the sight of the statue of liberty; with Naruto wondering why the statue was blue (Peter explained that it was because the statue was covered in rust that was so old that it had actually changed color) they later passed a statue of Captain America in central park and Naruto began comparing their likeness, they then passed a strange house in a place called Greenwich and the two young shinobi could have sworn they saw a man in a red cape fighting his furniture… which was wielding weapons from kitchen knives to flame throwers. Oddly enough the man took time to wave at the group as they passed and the heroes didn't seem concerned about it so Naruto kept walking. All in all it was a good day from what they could tell, they had fun and Peter was thankful that the Parker luck hadn't struck and that there had been no super villain or any criminals for that matter that his spider sense could detect.

Well… his Spider Sense did go off a little whenever he was around Naruto but it only told him that he was _potentially_ dangerous, so he didn't think much of it.

After their long day of walking the _massive_ city in their opinion, they had gone to the room that had been given to Naruto where they began to talk. Finally Naruto asked a question that made Sakura uncomfortable.

"Hey Sakura, do you think we'll ever make it back home?" Sakura was quiet a moment with a thoughtful look on her face

"I don't know Naruto, if there is a near limitless number of realities then even if our village or us was able to travel through these universes the odds that we could find ours is incredibly low"

There was silence between them for a moment before Naruto broke the silence

"Well, if we're stuck here then we could be superheroes too, we could be Fox-man and his faithful sidekick Medicgirl!"

Sakura just looked at him for a moment and Naruto began to think that his efforts to cheer her up had done the opposite

"If anyone's the sidekick it's you!" she told him

And so it began with them playfully arguing back and forth.

 **The Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi stood in the middle of a seal with a metal bracelet on, he had actually managed to get the seal done faster mainly because the 4th had already done most of the work on a jutsu to track Time-Space jutsu and all Kakashi had to do was put the finishing touches on it.

Kakashi's appearance was normal except for the metal gauntlet on his left arm, this device was key to him finding them and the gauntlet would activate the seal and bring him back to the Leaf Village.

"Alright Kakashi we're ready" Shikaku said from his place beside Tsunade

"Remember Kakashi this is a stealth mission, avoid combat as much as possible" she told him

He nodded his head "Yes Lady Hokage"

And with that the seal began to turn blue and it felt like an earthquake was shaking his body, finally he vanished in a flash of light with his fellow ninja wishing him luck.

When Kakashi finally appeared he was immediately on guard being unsure of where he was, he knew that the jutsu wouldn't take him to his students or Madara but it would put him in at least the same general area. Kakashi was confused to see however that he was alone in a warehouse. He didn't see or hear anyone but he could smell them.

He turned in their direction and as he was pulling a kunai out a baton smacked it out of his hand. Kakashi looked at the individual. He was dressed in red with a DD on his chest.

"I don't think you belong here" the man in red said fearlessly. "I've got some questions"

Kakashi mentally groaned, the Hokage was going to love this, he hadn't even been here a minute and had already been found by an enemy shinobi.

 **UP NEXT: KAKASHI V.S. DEFENDERS.**

 **I had the idea of Kakashi's chidori being used against its exact opposite, Iron Fist's iron fist, one is a lightning spear that can pierce anything and the other is an indestructible fist. So Kakashi will first fight the street level heroes and we'll see how that plays out. I plan on you seeing where Madara/Obito is during the next chapter.**

 **Also, why haven't Tsunade heard from the slugs and toads yet?**

 **Now I have been thinking about the ninja and their abilities and how they would compare to the marvel heroes. So from what I can figure, ninja tend to move between 120-200 mph with Gai and Lee, the two fastest in the Leaf village, probably move at around 200 mph which is how fast I think Spider-man moves. Now Lee and Gai are considered to be as strong as a ninja can be through training and the most we see Lee lifting is a boulder that is about the same size as him, Lee is said to be over 5 ft tall, not 6 ft though, so since the average boulder weighs about 175 pounds per cubic feet which means that Lee is lifting about 1050 pounds, a little over half a ton, now it appears that Lee and Gai along with other ninja can use chakra to enhance their strength more, with the exception of Tsunade, I do not think they exceed a 3-5 ton level. This means that while ninja are faster than most marvel heroes they are inferior strength wise to the likes of Spiderman (adult Peter can lift 40 tons) Thor ( Can lift 30 tons) and Hulk (100+ tons) now in terms of sensory skills I think that ninja are pretty much unbeatable except for heroes like Spider-man and Daredevil. Now I really just wanted to look at their physical stats compared to each other, so let me know what you think, from what I can see I don't think the ninja would have as easy a time as originally thought against the marvel heroes.**

 **Now for Reviews.**

 **Suzululu4moe: Hope you liked the chapter**

 **Keybalde master cole: Thanks!**

 **J3didestroyer: Hopefully I'll get Tobi in next chapter.**

 **: Thanks.**

 **Kilau: Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **RimK10: I fixed the whole slug thing, thanks for pointing that out, must have had toads on the brain. Yeah summoning is a weird thing and I tried to get the characters reactions right including Tony's. He kinda is in the comics normally, so I think him being peaceful suites him.**

 **DBZ Stargate ninja wars: I don't want to go into what exactly the cuffs were made out of, but it would probably be adamantium as that is a man made substance rather than natural. Did I put jumpsuit? I'm sorry if I did, what he wears during shippuden is more of a track suite right?**

 **Guest: your welcome, no Obito is not in the DC universe you'll see him in this story.**

 **Dnck: actually Sakura is one of my favorite characters, out of all of the other characters she has had the most character development and I didn't like how she was treated at the end of the series.**

 **Guest: Well you'll be seeing some action with Kakashi and the Defenders next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, Please Review and Have a Nice Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

 **Chapter 5**

Kakashi had meant to keep a low profile, not get into a fight a few seconds after getting here!

The man in red moved towards him without a moments hesitation, Kakashi faked a punch before launching a kick upwards towards the man's jaw.

Unexpectedly the man caught Kakashi off guard by dodging the kick. Compared to how much slower the man was moving he must have dodged it before Kakashi even threw the kick, not to mention he didn't dodge the fake punch, almost like he knew it was a feint.

Kakashi leapt back to get some distance from his opponent. He pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan. Sizing is opponent up he immediately began analyzing him. This man was obviously skilled in Taijutsu since he had moved in close to launch his attack; he didn't appear to use chakra to enhance his speed and possibly strength. However he obviously had some kind of bloodline as he seemed to possess a predictive ability similar to the Sharingan.

He didn't know enough to engage this opponent in head to head combat, but luckily even if this guy could see his next move like the sharingan he knew how to avoid it. After all, the sharingan can't predict what it can't see can it?

Kakashi threw a smoke bomb down and began running to where his memory told him there was a broken window. He quickly smelled his attacker and ducked as he felt a punch fly right where his head had been. Kakashi admitted that he was shocked, not only was this man able to predict his next move but he was also a sensor type! That was a bad combination to be fighting against, but Kakashi knew that a sensor type couldn't sense an attack coming. So he threw a punch of his own into the spot where he could smell the man.

However his punch was caught and Kakashi was thrown across the room.

Kakashi was amazed it was like he could see perfectly even in the smoke, that level was beyond even the best ninja's awareness. If this guy was using jutsu then he could be one of the most dangerous ninja around. Another thing Kakashi noted was that the man in red remained quiet not just with his voice but the very way he moved, it was similar to the training the ANBU received. If this guy was this villages ANBU then that meant that there was more around.

Kakashi quickly decided to use a justu, he had been trying to maintain his chakra but he needed to put distance between him and his opponent.

He flew through hand signs. **"EARTH STYLE: EARTH PRISON!"** At that a dome pulled up and surrounded the man in red before he could move out of the way.

"Now to leave" Kakashi said to himself. He quickly leapt out of the broken window and into the waiting alley…

Where he ran into two other people.

One was a tall dark skinned man wearing a yellow shirt, the other was a man that had blond hair but was dressed up in a strange green uniform with a dragon emblazoned on it.

"Hey Danny, wasn't Daredevil in that warehouse?" the large man asked

"Yes Luke, I am certain though that this is not our friend" The blonde one Kakashi now knew as Danny said.

"Then I suppose we should ask him where Daredevil is, and he'll tell us if he knows whats good for him" the man named Luke said, punching his hand.

Kakashi thought for a moment of possibilities. There was a wall behind him he could run up and hopefully get away with but he needed a distraction. After a moment's thought he decided.

He leapt up and threw a hail of shuriken and kunai, he expected them to dodge but Danny simply hid behind Luke who the weapons bounced off of harmlessly.

"That was… unexpected" Kakashi said jumping up onto the building a leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"HIIIYAAAH!" he heard behind him as he dodged, watching as the man he now knew as Danny destroyed a wall with a glowing fist. This man was obviously quick and agile and that fist justu appeared to be just as good as his chidori, so…

Kakashi hated to use chidori right now but he needed to get going and he didn't have time for a prolonged fight

 **"** **CHIDORI!"** Kakashi said as his hand became engulfed in electricity. Then the two began to charge at each other and the two attacks met. There was a moment of the two fighting against each other, then an explosion. The ground beneath them gave way and Kakashi used a line attached to a kunai he threw to swing to safety while Danny fell through the floor.

He hadn't run too far when someone fell from the sky right in front of him. The man was dressed all in white, which Kakashi felt was the worst color for a ninja to wear.

"By decree of the Moon, stop!"

 _'_ _Moon?'_ Was the thought that came to Kakashi's mind. Surely he didn't mean the moon MOON right? Perhaps this was the Hidden Moon Village and they called they're leader the moon for some reason?

Kakashi hesitantly pointed up at the sky. "Uh, do you mean that moon?"

"Yes!"

 _'_ _This man is completely insane. Our ANBU never lets anyone crazy in!'_ then he remembered Anko _'Ok, but at least she doesn't talk to Dango like its alive… often.'_

"OOOkay then, well tell it I said hi and I'll be on my way" Kakashi said inching away from the man who was clearly delusional. Crazy people by themselves were dangerous enough as it is, a crazy ninja was something he did not want to deal with.

The strange man moved with him "You shall not leave"

"I don't have time for this" Kakashi said before jumping off the building and running through the streets. All of these people were insane!

Moon Knight jumped down in front of him. Kakashi continued moving forwards at full speed, performing a spinning hook kick to the man who barely budged from the blow.

 _'_ _Either he's incredibly durable, or use to taking hits'_ Kakashi thought.

The man swung at him and Kakashi easily dodged while pulling out ninja wire and tying Moon Knight to a nearby light pole. He again went on his way before a shadow overcame him

"Round two" a voice above him said.

Turning he saw the man in red above him, landing a drop kick on Kakashi in just the right way to throw him off balance, forcing him to roll onto his feet.

"Your quite skilled at tracking people" Kakashi noted from how far away he had left his first opponent "Your comrades are quite a handful"

"They were in the nearby area helping me look out for potential arms dealers, but it appears we got you instead"

Kakashi hummed in thought. Just from what he had seen of this man so far he was possibly more skilled in Taijutsu than him or Gai and only lacked the strength and speed of a Leaf ninja. Kakashi could also tell from the way he moved that he had spent countless hours perfecting his skills. It wasn't often that Kakashi gained this much respect for an enemy ninja.

Daredevil came charging at him and sent forward a left hook. Kakashi was faster and dodged, tossing him over his shoulder. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and prepared to stab Daredevil only for him to use his arms and legs to grapple with Kakashi on the ground with incredible ground fighting skills.

Kakashi quickly used the substitution jutsu with a nearby trashcan. Not wasting time Kakashi threw his kunai at his enemy before he could get up…

Only for him to hear a _TWIP!_ And see a white strand catch it in mid air.

"Now what have I told you boys about playing with sharp, deadly objects? You'll poke your eye out!" a voice said.

Kakashi turned and saw a red and blue man with white lenses and a spider on his chest.

"Now I'll have to put you in time out" he said pointing at Kakashi before releasing more of his webbing.

As the webbing traveled in only a linier way it was easy for him to simply move out of the way. He then began running at his new opponent, and likewise began running up the wall of the building.

"Hey! That's my gig, you keep it up and I'll sue!"

But Kakashi ignored his words and pulled out another kunai and tried to slash at his enemy. Which wasn't easy as he soon found out.

 _'_ _He's as fast as Gai!'_ so far his arachnid themed enemy had yet to attack him and seemed content to dodge. On the ground Daredevil 'watched' the fight, deciding not to get in the way.

Kakashi however was running out of chakra fast, he had already used the sharingan for a while now which was a drain on his chakra, then an earth style jutsu and the chidori and had been pumping chakra into his muscles this whole time as well. He needed to end this fight fast while using as little chakra as possible.

After throwing a few punches and attacks he had maneuvered his opponent's body in the perfect way to land a solid hit. So Kakashi pushed as much chakra as he could into his fist and sent his fist flying, expecting to seriously harm or kill his enemy.

But Spiderman's body bent in an inhuman way and he caught Kakashi's punch with one hand!

"Now that's enough!" Spiderman said throwing a punch right into Kakashi, sending him flying across the street.

Kakashi felt his body ach from the blow and realized that this individual was possibly as strong as Lady Tsunade.

Suddenly Kakashi saw the white threads of webbing hit his hands, then feet and next thing he knew he was in a web cocoon with the two people looking up at him.

"So what do we do with him now?" Spiderman asked

"Call S.H.I.E.L.D. he's a mutant or something and that's their specialty"

Kakashi couldn't weave any signs for a substitution justsu, and even if he could he didn't know if he had enough chakra to use it successfully.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't even been here long and had already been captured!

 _'_ _Still'_ he thought to himself _'during this whole fight none of these people have actually tried to kill me'_

"Who are you people?" he asked, not exactly expecting a response, he was an enemy ninja after all.

"Hi, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman and this is my sidekick, the man without fear, Daredevil!"

"I'm not your sidekick"

Kakashi was seriously wondering where he had ended up now.

Who knew what kind of tortures these people were using on his students.

 **On the Helicarrier**

"WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS STUFF BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Naruto stop yelling, it's rude" she said though she was smiling too.

"Sorry Sakura but this stuff is as good as Ramen!" he said taking another bite of pizza.

"I'm glad you like it" Steve Rogers said from across the table as he watched the two teens try the food he had brought. Naruto was eating pizza like there was no tomorrow while Sakura happily licked an ice cream cone.

Apparently these foods did not exist where they came from.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura said grabbing her head with one hand.

"Hmmm" Steve looked at the girl "Look like you have some brain freeze"

Naruto paled as a look of horror appeared on his face. "HER BRAIN IS FROZEN!"

Steve chuckled as he held his hands up "No it just means that she ate the ice cream to fast, it'll go away in a minute"

 **Elsewhere, in an isolated cabin**

A man in an orange mask held a scientist by the neck.

He was called Madara, and he had been observing this man. He worked here and whenever he needed to get aboard the flying ship he called some people who came and took him, Madara also knew that the man's I.D. card would allow him to freely get into the flying war ship and past the special security of the ship, like the strange force field when he first tried to get onto the ship.

After the event that landed Madara here, he found that he was now intangible most of the time and could only make himself solid about 5 minutes at a time the opposite of how his ability worked before. Now when he was intangible he appeared like a ghost.

"Who are you!" the scientist yelled

Madara merely looked at the man uninterested

"That is none of your concern" before pulling the man into time space ability. He had discovered that in his ghost form he could go between the two worlds, but when he tried to send something tangible back to the Elemental Nations it went to that playground where he had first attacked the 9 tails Jinchuriki and the medical ninja.

So that is where he had sent the man to the playground.

He doubted it would make a difference, after all what could that weak man do in the Elemental Nations to upset his plans of concurring two worlds. He planned to use this mans access to their computers to get all the information he could on these 'Superheroes' and the 'Supervillains'. Out of the two groups he would create a new Akatsuki with members from two worlds.

He had used his Sharingan to learn to read this worlds language and as such he read the name on the I.D. card

"Bruce Banner, huh"

 **In the Leaf Village**

The ANBU had roped off the playground for study. It was an odd sight, but no odder that the unexpected visitors to the site.

Tsunade wasn't too out of the ordinary, but she was accompanied by the Raikage A and some of his cloud ninja Darui and Bee included.

When he had heard that Naruto had gone missing he had come personally to help find the missing boy, although he was more concerned about keeping him away from Madara than the boys safety.

"What have your men found Hokage?" he said

"We found traces of a space time jutsu and after using a completed version of one of the 4ths jutsu we were able to send Kakashi Hatake to the location to try and find them" Tsunade said in an official voice.

"Hmph! And have you decided to send somebody else?" he asked

"We're already preparing to send someone else and are talking about who the best candidate would be"

Before the conversation could continue there was a glow around the swing set. The ANBU leapt back right before there was an explosion.

"What was that!?" Tsunade asked Captain Yamato who had appeared near her.

Before anyone answered her they all went quiet at a strange sound. It was of someone taking in breaths like a wild animal, something big. Then there was a couple of heavy stomps before the smoke cleared.

"Wha- What is that!?" A said with wide eyes

"Its… a monster" one of the ANBU said as he took a step back.

It was easy to tell that the sight before them disturbed them. And considering that many of those present had fought in wars and countless life and death battles that was saying something.

"Incredible" was all Tsunade managed to get out

But the creature's first words they would never forget for the rest of their lives

 **"** **HULK SMASH!"**

 **And another chapter done.**

 **I think I'll have the Hulk vs the Ninja next chapter as I had a ninja in the marvel universe, so I should do a marvel character in the Ninja world. How do you think this fight will play out?**

 **Now onto the fight, Kakashi could have done better but considering he travelled through dimensions I think he would be down to about 25-50% of his chakra so he couldn't use his jutsu like he usually does.**

 **I realized I had never seen ice cream or pizza in Naruto before so I decided to let them interact with it this chapter.**

 **Now for Reviews**

 **Kruten: Thanks the pairing is NaruSaku so I have to have some interaction there.**

 **Yo: Agreed, I tried to show the difference in strength between Spiderman and Kakashi this chapter, also no matter who Kakashi came up against he quickly came up with a way to slow them down.**

 **Dr1zzy: Yeah, I figure all this technology would impress anyone from the Naruto world.**

 **TheAztecKing: I tried to make the fight interesting while showing Kakashi also trying to avoid a prolonged fight.**

 **Jose19: Naruto hasn't really been in a big enough fight where he needed Sage Mode yet. Yeah I think that the 9 tailed Sage mode would be on the same level of power as Thor or Hulk. Sorry, the pairing is NaruSaku, although Sasuke will make an appearance later in the story.**

 **Bblovsum: As you can see, he wasn't doomed but he did eventually lose. Although he probably wouldn't do so well against someone like Thor, Hulk, Doctor Doom or Doctor Strange.**

 **Missmeow1968: I think Daredevil and Kakashi are a lot alike personally. I plan on Hinata showing up in the fight against Hulk alongside the other ninja who have been absent in the story so far.**

 **Ann: The peak level strength for an Asgardian is 30 tons, however Thor has a magic belt that doubles his strength, so with the belt he has about 60 tons and his hammer increases his strength to about 90-100 tons. But if you take the hammer and belt away he is back down to 30 tons, which isn't bad he is still considered the strongest Asgardian even without his magic weapons. Sorry for the confusion that was my bad and I hope I answered your question.**

 **Thank you for reading, Please Review and have a nice day.**


End file.
